


Past

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Gems [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria





	

 

_ "There ain’t no me, if there ain’t no you!” _

 

We never do change our ways, Dean.

Children of a lost childhood with a horrific introduction to adulthood. 

We always said that if we have each other then we needed nothing else. 

We survived on the company of just the two of us for so long that we were blinded.

We crossed the line of brothers to lovers. 

Blurred the definition of the boundary and crafted it to fit us.

Labels of what our lives developed into. 

 

_ "Don’t you dare think that there is anything past or present that I would put in front of you!” _

 

That sparkle in those grassy eyes constantly takes me back to a kinder memory of our stolen youth. 

I see the fields of a hill, where the Sun glistened on the blades of grass. 

The morning dew encompassed that hill where you took me to fly a kite for the first time in my life.

Snuck away for the day to enjoy the rush of a calm, partial cloudy sky.

In that day we were young and carefree, just boys wild with the nature surrounding us.

Our hair brushed through by the wind as we stood side by side, observing the town below us. 

We were giants on the crescent of a mountain that day. 

The first time I could commit to memory that you held my hand tight as the clouds made shapes above us. 

 

"Sammy, stop writing and come back to bed." Dean commands, reaching a blind hand out for his younger brother. His voice laced with grogginess as he manages to steady himself on two feet. He crosses the short distance from the bed to where Sam is seated in one of the motel wooden chairs. He wraps his arms around Sam's shoulders from behind, leaning in to get a closer look at Sam's journal. Sam's penmanship had always been elegant and Dean chuckles lightly into Sam's ear. 

"When I get too old to remember these moments at least you'll have written me a detailed reminder." 

Sam reaches back to rub a hand through Dean's hair on the back of his head, knowing that it'll lull Dean back to sleep. 

"Go back to bed and I'll join you in a second." Sam suggest, leaning into kiss Dean's right eye where there's a nest of Crow's Feet gathering. Dean unravels himself and drags his feet over to the bed, curling beneath the sheets once more. As Sammy finishes writing.

 

You're everything to me, Dean.

I couldn't have survived without you.


End file.
